


今天也是听话的黑老哥呢·上

by Mojiuyi



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojiuyi/pseuds/Mojiuyi
Summary: 澜巍abo，走小说版设定（应该）私设如山!!!慎入慎入!!!文笔渣!!!赵云澜A原始森林信息素×沈巍O冰雪冷香信息素大致剧情是在取山河锥小澜孩识破巍巍之前预计短篇，以下正文





	今天也是听话的黑老哥呢·上

**Author's Note:**

> 澜巍abo，走小说版设定（应该）
> 
> 私设如山!!!慎入慎入!!!文笔渣!!!
> 
> 赵云澜A原始森林信息素×沈巍O冰雪冷香信息素
> 
> 大致剧情是在取山河锥小澜孩识破巍巍之前
> 
> 预计短篇，以下正文

沈巍是个O，赵云澜看见沈巍的第一眼就觉得他像个O但是不管调查他的资料还是见了人像狗一样闻来闻去，赵云澜死活不知道沈巍的信息素是什么味道。这让赵云澜十分挫败。不过挫败过后就是燃烧起的熊熊斗志，不就是一朵高岭之花吗？这么多年管他守身如玉是为了谁呢!我赵云澜非得把这朵花摘家里不行!我赵云澜看上的人，管他是A是B还是O，就是老子的人了!

于是老赵开始了追妻之路。可是沈巍的态度就有点让人捉摸不透了。赵云澜说两句荤话就能引得那人从脖子红到耳朵尖，白玉似的脸像要滴下血样的嫣红，还会呵斥一句“有辱斯文”，偏偏配上那张娇羞的脸没什么威慑力。等赵云澜松了注意去做别的事，却总能感觉到有人偷偷摸摸看自己，在逮了两次都是逮到慌乱收回眼神的沈教授以后，赵云澜再傻也该明白沈教授是对自己有意思的。

再加上人就住自己对门，自己胃疼了还会大包小包不嫌自己家乱得像狗窝贤惠的照顾自己。赵云澜本来是憋着口气想把沈巍这个名贵瓷器抱回家摆着，现在也变成了真心实意想要和沈巍过日子。可是赵云澜还是不知道沈巍的信息素味道。赵云澜把学校档案室里有关沈巍的档案都翻遍了，所有有关沈巍信息素的条框都写着“未知”。这特么逗我玩呢？赵云澜无语。

然而事情很快有了转机。赵云澜胃疼的某一天，沈巍正在厨房给赵云澜熬粥。赵云澜喝了水吃了药胃疼已经好多了，一身汗也不舒服就穿着骚包的睡衣进卫生间打算冲个澡。谁知一进卫生间就觉得不对了。本来自己常住的地方，应该是留有自己身上原始森林的味道，现在却掺杂了一丝丝让人头脑清醒的冷香，就像冬天森林下过的第一场雪，清新又寒冷。

赵云澜大脑立刻运转了起来，然后一个扭头就冲向了厨房。厨房里沈巍拿着勺子搅和着熬的稀烂的粥，听到脚步声，“赵处长醒了？粥好了可以吃了。”仔细的闻闻，厨房里除了粥的味道并没有什么冷香。赵云澜只觉得心里窝的一团火没处发，只好一边生气一边发狠的戳着碗里的粥。可是发火的A会不自觉的散发出自己的信息素，本来悠远的森林气息现在像是要把人困死在自己的牢笼里一样，变得汹涌无比冲着沈巍席卷而来。

沈巍面上还在微微笑着，眼神近乎贪婪的看着赵云澜，放在桌子下的手已经紧紧的掐住了自己的腿，才能阻止自己泄出甜腻的呻吟。这是昆仑啊，是我等了一万年的昆仑。沈巍在原始森林气息的包裹下，不自觉的昏昏沉沉，他本来就在发情期，即使吃了抑制剂，也无法在A如此强烈的信息素冲击下保持清醒。

掐紧大腿，沈巍勉强站起身来，“赵处长，既然你好了我就……啊!”没等沈巍说完，本来就浓郁的信息素味道变得更加深厚，沈巍觉得自己像是回到了第一次与昆仑相见的时候，四面都是森林苍茫的气息。这下好了，被A的信息素一刺激，沈巍的抑制剂失去了效果。沈巍不自觉得散发出冰雪的寒香，整张脸被翻涌而来的情欲逼得通红。

“沈巍，你是个O。”赵云澜此时却一点都不急了，他慢吞吞的吃完了一碗粥，把碗放在灶台上，这才转过身子看着这个近在咫尺的，处于发情期的O.沈巍不愧是沈巍，即使在发情期也是克己的，虽然omega的体质使得他身后的穴口分泌出大量的液体打湿了规整的西装裤，涌动的情热让他整个人湿漉漉的像从水里捞出来，而在一步之遥就是可以给予他快乐的A，沈巍也并没有呻吟浪叫。

沈巍只是紧紧的咬着下唇，咬出血也无所谓，他需要清醒。可是他面对的是昆仑啊，心心念念一万年放在心尖上的昆仑，现在的，赵云澜。其实赵云澜也不好受，任哪个正常的alpha面对着发情的omega都不会无动于衷，如果不是进特调处有信息素抵抗训练，现在赵云澜早就扑到沈巍身上了。强忍着想直接把人压在桌子上艹干的心，赵云澜轻轻的吸了一口空气里弥漫的冷香，“沈巍，我赵云澜喜欢你。我不知道你怎么想，我现在就问你，你愿意让我赵云澜，成为你的alpha，标记你吗？”

赵云澜说了什么，沈巍迷迷糊糊间没有听清。被抑制剂抑制的发情经由alpha的刺激破笼而出，只是抑制自己不在赵云澜面前呻吟就花费了沈巍的全部精力。愿意？愿意什么？把自己逼到了极致，沈巍的神智有些不清，浑身上下都在叫嚣着贴上面前这个alpha，这个alpha会带领他登上极乐。于是沈巍屈服了，“当然，云澜，只要是你，我都愿意。”

对面的赵云澜咕噜咽下一口口水，嗅着沈大美人身上散发的冷香，看着他睁着情欲充斥的眸子，眼角眉梢漾着红晕，手指向自己伸来，红润的嘴巴一张一合。“轰”的一声，赵云澜脑子里的那根名为理智的弦蹦的一下被烧断了。他欺身上前，一口咬在了肖想已久的薄唇上，把沈巍的呜咽连同口水尽数吞下。


End file.
